pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scalant
"Scalant, The Pokemon that represents what technology beholds. A mere taste of what can be produced and made from technology is built into the tiniest microchips of Scalant. Imagine what possibilities are stored within the strongest of Pokemon if they were... improved." - Dr. Teakek, representing Scalant to the world. Scalant Scalant, the Pokemon that grips those sci-fi movies and brings them out to life. ll purpose robots. The thing that was supposed to make the future something to look forward to. Optomization. Glory. Perfection. It would be all of these things and much more... If its creator were producing Scalant for the greator good of technology. Designed in every way to pursue one goal. Physical strength perfection. Its even rumored that the idea to build this work of... "art" was inspired by another example of an idea to robotize Pokemon. . Scalant redesign.jpg|Scalant |link=http://ultimate-pokemon-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=Scalant_redesign.jpg Movepool Scalant, being a battle bot, as his creator called him, was programmed to be the best at one thing. Obviously, that one thing is battling. Since the magic of Technical Machines did not satisfy the doctor, he utilized very advanced scans to allow Scalant to artificially learn an arsenal of moves. However, this technique is very slow, expensive, and frustrating, and Scalant cannot imitate any moves that are from one Pokemon. These are all the moves he can learn. -Start- Scan (Status) (Acc:--) The user of this move uses advanced scanners on the chosen target, allowing its own type to mutate to counter the one it has scanned. -Start- Iron Tail Level 7: Harden Level 13: Feint Attack Level 17: Bulldoze Level 23: Protect Level 28: Metal Sound Level 34: Iron Head Level 38: Dark Pulse Level 42: Shift Gear Level 50: Superpower Level 55: Flash Cannon Level 60: Iron Defense Level 64: Sharpen Level 70: Head Smash Level 99: Iron Cataclysm Iron Cataclysm 'Iron Cataclysm' is, like Scalant, an artificial move that only Scalant is able to use. It is a unique move, a move that can only be used when a certain item is injected into Scalant. It is a 80 Power (2 hit move, technically making it 160 power) Steel type move. Hit one is a physical attack, and hit two is a special attack, personally coded by Dr. Teakek to be the perfect battle move, but being such a powerful move, its obvious drawbacks are going to be included. "An all out attack in which a vice-grip powerful enough to crush a mountain in half and a searing photon blast hot enough to melt thick steel are summoned against the target. It is a very powerful move with severe drawbacks. The user of this moves has all of its stats lowered, (Attack -2, Defense -1, Sp Attack -2, Sp Defense -1, Speed -2) and must rest for one turn before even going back to battle. Summary Scalant is a Pokemon that represents the future. All of the jet-pack rides and personal service robots one can imagine. It is technically an android, being built on the genetic structure of another Pokemon, which remains unknown, but some speculate that its based on a Cradily. However, it is extremely dangerous as its purpose is to completely destroy on command, breaking the laws of robotics, thus leading Dr. Teakek to immediate arrest upon announcing its existence. However, it appeared to be gone when its creator was apprehended. It is a dual 'Dark / Steel' type Pokemon, with, as you imagine, its stats more concentrated on offensive ones like Attack, Special Attack, and Speed whilst ignoring its defensive side. Due to this, it is extremely damage prone and must fight constantly to ensure its not damaged. Ability: As you would imagine, this brand spanking new Pokemon would receive its very own ability! You are right, you're always right. Anyway, its ability is called Prototype Battler, and ability which stimulates energy equally from its entire structure, raising its Attack and Special attack at the end of every passing turn. Base Stats HP= 60 Attack= 140 Defense= 100 Special Attack= 140 Special Defense= 80 Speed= 110 BTS= 650 EV Yield HP= 0 Attack= 2 Defense= 0 Special Attack= 2 Special Defense= 0 Speed= 1 Pokedex Entry Not much is known about this special species of Pokemon other than its said abilities to battle brutally and its boasted capabilities. It somehow resembles a Cradily. Mecha Chip This item is a rather large M shaped microship enabled "Mecha Ship - Warning: Unstable Power is engraved into this item. Use at your own risk", hidden deep within the corridors of a dark factory. It is an item for a specific Pokemon, raising it's Steel and Dark type attacks by 1.2x. It also enables the use of a Special Move if held by the appropriate user. Category:Fanon Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Steel Pokemon Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Mega Evolutions Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms